A Whiter Shade Of Pale
by morbid-shish-ka-bob
Summary: In his mind something flashed; the image of a single cherry tree, its blossoms white with age, its branches nearly withered and broken. A strong gust of wind threw the pallid blossoms down, a rain of white paper flowers.
1. Echoes Fade and Memories Die

A WHITER SHADE OF PALE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. It would have been nice if I did, but you can't have everything, right?

A/N: just to set things straight, the characters in this fic have never met before. Only they get to partake in the great big journey of self-discovery, ne? Cheesy. Anyways, I hope you take time to read the story, and please read and review. Thank you very much!!!!!!!

Huwaah!!!!!!! Please don't flame me!!!!!!

CHAPTER ONE: **Echoes Fade and Memories Die**

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a walk."

"All right. But don't stray too far." With that admonition, the white-haired ninja watched companion's retreating back. His eyebrows were creased in quiet distress. Sasuke was hard to read, and many a night he had gotten tired of even trying. Kakashi shook his head and poked at their bonfire, his attention fully turned to something else. The flames etched strange shadows upon his face, rendering upon it an eccentric mask; making his expressions unfathomable.

Finally he sighed and laid out a sleeping bag. Curling up to sleep, nothing remained in his eyes but the shadows the fire flickered upon the trees.

"_It's going to be one hell of a night…_"

As Sasuke walked off he heard behind him Kakashi's exasperated sigh. He had no intention of worrying the older man; he hates worrying other people. It was also the reason for his leave; he took the pretense of walking around until the turbulent feelings inside him calmed down. No use in worrying Kakashi more than he is now.

Within the forest, near their camp was a huge acacia tree. At its foot he stopped. He looked up at it with slight interest, his eyes now catching the slow pattern of the leaves as they swayed, pushed to and fro by the gentle breeze that whispered through the trees.

In his mind something flashed; the image of a single cherry tree, its blossoms white with age, its branches nearly withered and broken. A strong gust of wind threw the pallid blossoms down, a rain of white paper flowers.

As he looked up at the acacia tree and saw the vines covering it stir gently, as softly as the breeze he whispered,

"Ghosts in shadows and demons of the lesser ilk…"

It was at this moment that terror stole so quietly, so imperceptibly across his heart, that, absently staring up at the great tree, he was taken quite unawares.

"_Aniki?'' he spoke, in a tone short of a request. He watched as his brother tied up his shoes and turned to him, an eyebrow slightly raised. _

"_After school today… can you teach me in throwing shurikens?" He shuffled his feet, unsure if it was right of him to ask. He looked up at his brother, a smile brightening his face. "Can you, today?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm busy. Go, and ask Father," was the answer. _

"_But Father said you were better at shurikens, and…" he started as his brother motioned for him to come near. He stepped forward, and his motion carrying him toward Itachi, he was stopped by his brother's sharp jab at his forehead. Wincing slightly, he stepped back, holding his temple. _

_There was disappointment in his eyes as his brother once again refused his request. It was like that, time and again._

"_Forgive me, Sasuke." What was it then in his brother's eyes? He may have had a premonition…_

"_You always say that, and tell me you will train with me tomorrow. But you never do." He reproached at his brother's back. Itachi closed the door, not hearing the reproof, nor seeing the forgiving look in his younger brother's eyes, the same forbearing smile. He never did care much about his broken promises._

_Sasuke remembered the look in his brother's eyes. And remembering it grew cold at the thought._

_At the family kitchen later that day, his mother was preparing his lunch. Sitting in front of him at the table was his father. He had always admired his father, yet in some way he had feared him. It was not long ago that he started to feel the strife between Itachi and his father, and it was also during that time that he gained his father's first approval. The gap amid the two only served for him to be closer to his father. Yet now he did not know how to approach him._

"_Father…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Does brother not love me?" In his father's eyes he sought confirmation, trying to find out if his brother loved him in the same way as his father did._

"_He does. It is only that your brother does not know how to express himself to people." As an afterthought he added, "As far as I know, you are the only person he cared for."_

_He left off that morning full of new hopes. He worked well in school, tried to be best in everything he did. Someday, he knew he will be as strong as his brother. Someday. _

_But as he ran back home to school that day, he never expected that the sight that would greet him would be one of his brother stained with their family's blood. _

_Finally he knew the meaning of the look in his brother's eyes._

Kakashi woke up to a slight headache and discomfort from lying too long on the forest floor. Turning to his side he could just make out Sasuke's slight form, as he stood off to the side. It was still night. Leaning on an elbow, he said

"Go to sleep, Sasuke. It's bad for you to think too much."

Finally his charge went to his side. After a few moments peace regained, save for the soft whispers of the night and usual forest sounds. Once again he lay on his back, realizing that he can't go back to sleep once he was interrupted. To his left Sasuke stirred, his soft breathing ringing in his ears.

"Ha. He frowns even when he sleeps."

_The sight of his parents on the floor and of his brother holding a blood-stained katana was too much to understand. His brother couldn't have killed their family, could he? He couldn't have been the one who caused the destruction outside! But one look in his brother's eyes confirmed the truth._

"_Why? Why did you do this, aniki?" Despair and disbelief was in his voice._

"_To see what I was capable of."_

_Those words still rings in his ears. _

Kakashi sat up with a start. Something was wrong. Suddenly it became too quiet, even a forest should be alive at night. But it was too calm. Something from the distance flashed. He moved away just in time to evade three needles headed in his direction.

"Sasuke!" he called.

Three ninjas, clearly of the sound, appeared in front of him and simultaneously attacked. Dodging one he threw a kunai at another. Barely avoiding a weapon from the third nin, he stole a glance at Sasuke and seeing that he was faring well, concentrated upon his fight.

A few moments later saw their opponents upon the forest floor, severely injured and some dead. Taking hold of one's neck, Kakashi shook him harshly and forced him to talk.

"Was it that snake who sent you?! Answer!"

The sound-nin's mocking laughter irritated his ears. "Orochimaru-sama will have that boy! No matter how much you try to protect him-"

The man's tirade was cut off short as Kakashi broke his neck. He turned to Sasuke, dread in his heart. The boy in front of him has no expression, as usual.

"We must leave. He may have more men within this forest."

"Where will we go?"

"To the town of Hinamatsuri- what is wrong?"

A soft strain in Sasuke's voice was the only thing that betrayed his true feelings.

"You said there would be no hunters."

Kakashi shook his head in apology, and picked up their packs. Sasuke followed suit.

Half a day away, in the town of Hinamatsuri, a pink-haired girl sat on her window, and silently stared at the direction of the forest.

_He may have had a premonition…_

A/N: And that's it!!!!!!! This first chappie is what you might call a prelude, I'm sorry for the weird flow of the story, but the loose ends here are supposed to be tied up in the later chapters. Well, I hope you like it. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this!

Also, as a bonus, some of the characters here may have deviated from their personalities in the anime, so to give you a little back info:

**_SASUKE UCHIHA_**: There never was the correct term to describe Sasuke. And no painting will probably ever give him justice. As he was before, he has skin as pale as alabaster, and in direct contrast he had hair and eyes the color of night. The most remarkable thing about him is his eyes, sometimes black like freshly made coal, at times gray like the days when storms threaten.

He smiles only in brief flashes, like the way the sun glints upon a metal's edge. Much about everything else in Sasuke is sharp.

Never the possession, always the possessor, sometime you will look upon his eyes and feel them snag and catch upon your heart. He says little, and is very patient.

**_HATAKE KAKASHI: _**The decision to make Kakashi Sasuke's guardian was brought about by observations of his sometimes overly protective leanings towards Sasuke. He was with Sasuke in the Sound Village. He was the warden, the protector, always trying to turn his charge away from the path of an avenger. Yet it was also him who indulged Sasuke in his folly, too much, he found out later.

He still has white hair, and his left eye is still possessed of a sharingan, and through his mismatched eyes, he regards the world in his own unique way.

**_NARUTO UZUMAKI:_** He is the closest friend Sasuke obtained along his journey. Naruto was overcome with finding acceptance in a world that regards disparity as unacceptable. Still boisterous and loud, he was the incarnation of the fox-demon; the demon was punished by sealing him inside the body of a child.

He is clear-minded; the embodiment of innocence, and also of knowledge beyond all that time had the generosity to give.

**_HARUNO SAKURA:_ **The beloved. It could not be more obvious. She has known the high cost of living, having lived alone, as her wish of independence was granted here. Her heart is strong, and so is her mind. She is the support, and she transcends her cute genki appearance, and is, suffice it to say, quite challenging.

She is celebrated in the song, Harmony.

**_ITACHI UCHIHA_: **He fronted their noble family. He was talented, beloved by his family, admired by all. He was set to become the head of their clan, he had achieved far more than those like him could have done. And, oh, he had a brother. A brother he loved above all else. A brother whom he would guide, somebody who would be just like him. A brother he would protect. A brother he would kill for…

And that he did.

Is physically very much like Sasuke, he however, is colder, a breaker of his own heart, an enemy to many. Itachi has many things hidden underneath his strange personality, though he shows only but a few.

And those are the character introductions. They didn't turn away too much from their personalities in the series. Anyway, this fic takes a shot at explaining why Itachi killed their family.

Thank you again for your patience. I would be very much obliged if you would read and review my story.

See you again!!!!!

And yes. I am morbid. Not much!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Sweet Rememberings

A WHITER SHADE OF PALE

DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimers apply. That means I don't own Naruto. But I, at least, own the uncountable nameless original characters here.

Bwahahaha!!!!!!!!

A/N: This is the continuation of the first chapter. Again, the story flow may be a bit weird, but some unanswered questions may be answered here.

**_Ital-_flashback**

CHAPTER TWO: **Sweet Rememberings **

They reached the village of Hinamatsuri at the break of dawn. The sun filtered through the trees and slowly woke from slumber as they exited the forest and took the path towards the parish. The village itself was guarded off to both sides by two mountains, securing it perfect weather throughout most of the year. From the rest that Kakashi knew, few ninjas inhabited the village, as its main economy was agriculture. They hitched a ride with a man on a farm cart, and rode the rest of the path.

They arrived at the gate not too long afterwards. The entrance had no emblem, befitting its status as a non-ninja village. Two gate guards stationed at post gave them only the slightest of queries as they passed, and paid them no more heed. Apparently one of the appeals of the village was its peacefulness, and indeed much about the village seemed diplomatic, the early mornings only added to its serenity. Few activities were about, as the inhabitants were only just starting to rouse from sleep, though a few early birds were already preparing for another day.

Kakashi decided that he was wanting for breakfast, and set off to find an open restaurant. Dragging off his reluctant charge who would much rather stay put, but finding no escape, he decided to head towards the village square. Upon reaching it Sasuke suggested that Kakashi find a Shoppe, and he would stay here. Kakashi nodded, not noticing the strange look of recognition that passed the pale face.

After all, what other way would Sasuke react to an image of a cherry tree right smack in the middle of the square? And the girl next to it…

_It did not belong here._

_Such was the first thought that entered his mind as he beheld a beautiful cherry tree, full-bloomed, in the courtyard. The forest within which the Sound village stood was cold and harsh and surely something as delicate as a cherry tree was not meant to grow there._

_As he stood upon the steps leading to the courtyard, a swift breeze rippled his shock of white hair and tingled his skin. He pulled up his mask as he walked down the steps, intending to wander about the tree further. Yes, surely the tree was out of place but its compatibility paled in comparison to the boy standing next to it. _

_Boy?_

_The boy stood with his back to him, unaware of his presence. In a gracefully tired way, he leaned against the tree, unaware of the other man's presence. To the latter, the indifference the boy had, and the way his back seemed quite familiar accounted for a sudden flash of recognition and movement on his part. The moment of silence was broken. The boy turned to face him._

She looked up as she sensed eyes upon her, turning her attention to the slight cloaked figure that stood to the side, looking up at her and the tree in an oddly familiar way.

Sasuke noticed her for the first time, the girl in the red dress. Her face was not what would catch one's eyes for the first look, for she was like a flower who's beauty is only noticeable the second moment you looked, and looked closely. Her eyes were green as the grasses were, but there was strength in it and clarity. It was the first thing that drew him to her.

The wind blew, and blossoms too weak to hold on to their branches fell with gentle grace to the ground. He did not see this. Her eyes held him.

She tilted her head to the side, a possible inquiry to his strangely rapt attention.

Once again the wind blew.

_Once again the wind blew, and blossoms too weak to hold on to their branches fell with gentle grace to the ground. _

_Fine raven-colored hair fanned in the breeze, and eyes of the same hue looked out to him under long lashes, out to him from a pale, pale, face. His delicate chin was tilted upward, giving him a strangely regal air._

_A passing look of surprise crossed obsidian eyes, but after which was emptiness._

_Somebody shouted, and his attention was distracted. A man ran to him, and in great incense reproached him for trespassing through a place that was the master's alone. He shook his head in apology, and let himself be lead away._

_When he looked back the boy was gone._

Kakashi shouted, and took his attention away from the girl. Happily the older man led him by the elbow, telling him of an open restaurant that specialized in noodles. Kakashi didn't stop chattering, and when he looked back, the girl was gone.

"See? Told you I found a nice place!" proudly the older man gushed, as Sasuke was shown the place. It was a nice restaurant, quiet and not very crowded. It was managed by a middle-aged man and his daughter. Kakashi took a seat, and waited for his companion to do the same before ordering. He requested two bowls of ramen. The owner took their orders.

"So it's two bowls of miso ramen then" The owner repeated their orders to make sure he made no mistake. "One with extra vegetables, and the other with not so much meat, correct?" Kakashi saw no protest from Sasuke, so he answered in the affirmative. The storeowner turned to leave.

Pretty soon, the soft _thunk _of porcelain bowls signaled the arrival of their order.

Several more minutes and two more bowls after, the two of them left the Shoppe, satisfied. However, a commotion greeted them outside. A group of ninjas seemed to be fighting right in the middle of the street. There were five of them, two were girls, one of whom was wearing a red dress and had pink hair, and the rest were men. Kakashi frowned, recognizing one of the women and the men.

"ANBU!" he said out loud. The ANBU group was surprised at the recognition, and this gave the pink-haired girl enough time to escape. A puff of smoke served as a cloud, and safely she ran away. The others moved to follow her, but their captain signaled for them to stop.

"We'll have time to search for her later. I have a more pressing issue on my hands." The speaker faced Kakashi and Sasuke, and took of his mask. He had a gnarled face that showed years of experience and hardship, and apparently the experience involved Kakashi, for the man addressed him.

"Kakashi, so we meet again." His voice was callous and unpleasant to the ears. There was harshness in his address.

"Makino."

The man named Makino regarded Sasuke, a questioning look on his face.

"Is this the boy? If so, we need to talk."

Kakashi nodded his accordance. Makino led the way, and took them off to a secure location.

A few minutes later saw them at an abandoned farm house at the borders of the village. Makino sat at a stool, and motioned for Kakashi to take the other one. The other ANBU milled close to them, wanting a share in the conversation. Sasuke was told to wait outside.

Inside, a heated debate was taking place. Tension was running high and voices rose and fell.

"You abandoned your mission!" Makino shouted.

"You don't realize the reason I did it!" Kakashi shouted back.

"Then tell us why!"

Kakashi fell silent, memories running through his head. He looked down, as thoughts he would rather keep to the back of his mind came forward, and there was bitterness in his voce as he grudged them the answer.

"There is no reason you should now. You will never understand."

"You let your emotions take control of you, isn't that correct?"

Kakashi's head shot up. Briskly he turned and strode out the house. The door slammed shut.

There was nothing in Sasuke's eyes as they met Kakashi's angered ones. He decided to ask nothing and just followed the older man. He understood. As they walked away, Makino looked at them and whispered, unhappiness lacing his voice.

"If it has to be this way, then let it be. But Kakashi, the next time we meet, you will be the hunted, and I will be the hunter. Remember that."

Only a soft answer was returned to him.

"I will."

"So you know them?"

"Yes." He answered curtly. But there was something else in his mind, and the younger boy sensed it. He stopped. Kakashi heard the halt of footsteps, and he arrested his steps as well.

"Kakashi, is there something on your mind?"

He sighed. Slowly he faced Sasuke, for he knew that the use of his first name was the signal of seriousness on the boy's part. He spoke.

"Should you know the truth, would you still accept me?" He waited for answer, fervently.

There was no hesitation in Sasuke's answer.

"Of course."

Yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeesssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Another finished chapter!!!!!!!!!!

I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to AijinMegami, thank you so much for your review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
